1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable batteries of the type which are used as lantern batteries and in other portable electrically powered devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a rechargeable lead-acid battery for use in lanterns and the like and including an improved container and cover, an improved battery post construction and interconnection with the battery plates and an improved electrical assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally desirable that portable batteries of the type used to provide electric power for lanterns or the like produce a substantial amount of electric current yet have a limited weight. It is further desirable that such batteries also be rechargeable many cycles. It is also necessary that the battery have a design and construction which facilitates manufacture of the battery at the lowest possible cost.
Prior art batteries related to the type of the invention are illustrated for purposes of example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,907, issued Aug. 31, 1976 to Roth et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,841, issued Mar. 21, 1972 to Brindley; U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,077, issued Sept. 17, 1968 to Katuhiko Kida et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,092, issued Feb. 1, 1966 to Umholtz and U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,861, issued Jan. 28, 1975 to McClelland et al. The batteries shown in the above noted patents have generally failed to provide a sufficiently inexpensive, rechargeable portable battery functional for use in a lantern or the like.